deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Itadaki Kazuya
Itadaki Kazuya is a large Deadman in Deadman Wonderland. He is known for eating a lot and has the fitting nickname Masu (or "Mass"). Background At some point in the past, Masu became a Deadman and was imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. Masu's mouth has been split open due to him eating unordinary things. Appearance Masu is a very large man, but not very tall. He has black hair that he wears in a topknot. He has a round head and his mouth is ripped open through the sides, but it is stitched. He wears a dark blue overall over the standard prison uniform. The bottom part of the overall ends at his knees. At the height of his stomach, there is a zipper on his overall. Personality Masu is most known for his large appetite. He will eat anything that can fill up his stomach. It also seems that he is never satisfied and always wants more. If someone refuses him something he wants to eat, Masu will try everything to eat that thing in the end. He also says that he will go on a diet, but postpones it every time. This shows that he is aware of his abnormal appetite but doesn't have a strong resolve to do anything about it. He also does not seem concerned with the nature of the food he is eating as he has been shown eating plates, metal bars and other items most people would find impossible to consume. He is also used to Deadman Wonderland's insanity, as he was unmoved by Senji's penalty game. Plot Deadman Arc Masu first appears accompanying Chaplin, Minatsuki and Idaki Hitara to welcome Ganta into G Ward. Chaplin introduces him as an "ugly fatso". At the welcome party, Masu continues his eating habit and bites a large piece of a robot who came to deliver food. Chaplin then turns on the TV and Senji's penalty game comes up. Just like the others (excluding Ganta of course), Masu doesn't seem phased at all by the horror of the operation and continues eating. The day after the party, Masu was roaming the corridors of G Ward and encountered Minatsuki. He approached her and tried to eat her flowers. But then Ganta intervenes and offers him his breakfast, Masu gladly accepts this and Minatsuki and Ganta run away. After Masu ate Ganta's breakfast (including the plate and cutlery), he still complains about being hungry. Forgeries Arc When Chaplin helps Shiro make food for Ganta, she fails and they have Masu taste test the food. The food knocks Masu out much to their surprise. Masu later attends the welcome back party for Toto Sakigami. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc After Deadman Wonderland was closed, Masu had a retrial. He was sent to a normal prison together with Chaplin. He is seen there eating his cell walls and his urinal. Epilogue After a short time skip, Masu is seen on T.V. being referred to as "The Japanese Food Fighter that set a new Guinness World Record". Abilities Gluttony: Itadaki carries a great lust for food. He can eat almost anything. He is powerful enough to bite through steel. Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Itadaki has the ability to freely control his blood outside of his body. His personalized Branch of Sin was never shown. Trivia * One of the reasons for his strange sense that anything can be eaten, would most likely be because he suffers from the symptoms of Pica. * Not much is known regarding Masu's past. There is a chapter banner in the manga where Masu is shown wearing a clown costume before his imprisonment. This suggests an occupation in that area of work for Masu. * Masu (or "Mass") is a pun when combined with his given name; the word いただきます (''itadakimasu) '' is the traditional Japanese expression used when beginning a meal which is the equivalent to saying "let's eat" or "dig in." References Navigation de:Kazuya Itadaki Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Male